Yu Jin
Yu-Jin is the protagonist of the manhwa and the next candidate chosen by the current Chachaoong King, Jack to become the next King of the Chachaoong. Yu-Jin was living in the human world as an average Korean High School student, and did not know Chachaoongs even existed until one day two attacked him. He was rescued by Ei-Mae Tal, a TAL, who said he would support Yu-Jin and Jack's choice. Even so, Yu-Jin has absolutely no desire to become the next king and wishes to meet with the King in order to get him to change his mind. Now Yu-Jin finds himself in the middle of a conflict between those who side with Yu-Jin and those who want to destroy him and his companions. Appearance Yu-Jin is an average Korean high school with red hair and yellow eyes. He is fairly short compared to most of the other characters, but that is due to him being young. On the back of his next is a mark which symbolizes he has been chosen as the next king of the Chachaoong. It is only visible to other Chachaoong. Awakened: When Yu-Jin is in his "awakened" form, he becomes a full grown man. His hair grows out to nearly touch the ground, where it is still red, but has black tips (as noted, the inverse of Bi-Gak). Personality Yu-Jin tends to be both easy going and fairly serious. He does not think much about being alone, nor does he ever seem particuarly bothered by the oddities of other people. In general though, he likes a quiet life and just does not like to be distrurbed. Because of this, he is not fond of the idea that so many people are now living in his house - though he tolerates it. And he is especially not fond of the idea that he was chosen to be the next Chachaoong king. He will fight if provoked, likely due to the fact that he just does whatever is needed or neccesary for any situation at hand (like getting more food with the arrival of more people). He is incredibly straight forward about his thoughts and opinions, and shows little emotion beyond irritation. Even so he cares very much for others, and will not hesitate to help if someone is in trouble. Awakened: Yu-Jin (though likely "a completely different person") becomes much more serious and will take all matters into his own hands. His sense of justice drastically increases and he is more sever as well. However, though he will chop a person to pieces, he will never do so to an extent to kill them. History Relationships Abilities Although fairly new, Yu-Jin has managed to materialize a few weapons as characteristic by all Chachaoong. His "awakened" form seems to favor fusion similar to Ei-Mae. Trivia *When the mark first appeared on Yu-Jin's neck, all other Chachaoong "felt it" (emits an aura of sorts) *One of Yu-Jin's hobbies is making really bizarre combinations of food. He seems to be concious that they actually taste pretty terrible. *Yu-Jin has decided one of his goals in life is to make something Baek-Jong is not able to eat Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chachaoong